The goal of this investigation is the expansion of the scope of high performance liquid chromatography to the rapid separation of complex biological mixtures including those of biopolymers. Our approach entails the development of novel eluent systems and microparticulate stationary phases as well as the investigation of the pertinent chromatographic parameters both experimentally and theoretically in order to gain insight into the physico-chemical aspects of the chromatographic process.